


Timing

by Princess613



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humorous Ending, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess613/pseuds/Princess613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson enjoys many hobbies. Some leave visible marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

Richard Grayson; age 16, was not adopted. He lived with his guardian, a notorious playboy; even if he was an upstanding citizen, at the very edge of Bristol township, and regularly arrived at school with bruises. The last part was the kicker.

More than one teacher had questioned the black eyes, the broken bones, the prolonged absences from school. Each new social worker tried multiple times to figure out if the young man was being abused. One by one, each was forced to conclude that there was nothing truly amiss. Richard Grayson was merely a very adventurous young man.

With, one social worker had noted in his file, an alarming tendency for being in the wrong place at the right time. Another, after calling on Wayne Manor six times in five weeks, mentioned the large number of wanna-be kidnappers. A teacher mused that if Bruce Wayne would stop dragging his ward to all corners of the globe he might actually get through a semester without a weeks worth of absences. His colleague wondered if four forms of martial arts classes were necessary.

Which is why when Dick Grayson noticed two of his teachers eying the fading bruise on his forehead the first day of junior year, he failed to show any sign of nervousness. Instead he simply informed Alfred that Leo, his social-worker-of-the-month/week/year, would probably be stopping by to "investigate a complaint." Alfred nodded and replied that he would inform Master Bruce. Dick spent most of the remainder of the car ride talking about his teachers and classes. Finally he fell silent.

"Alfred," Dick began.

"Yes, Master Dick?"

"Do we have to tell the truth this time?" The butler met his charge's eyes in the rear-view mirror. "It's just so embarrassing, Alfred. Usually, I have a cool reason for being injured, but this..." Dick gestured toward his face.

"Perhaps that will teach you to be more careful whilst bathing, Master Dick."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so sloppy. Yes, even master acrobats can slip in the tub.


End file.
